Big Brother 6
|nextseason= }} is the sixth season of Suitman's Big Brother, due to premiere on January 22, 2017. Production A sixth season was confirmed during the series' hiatus on December 21, 2017, to air in the first month of the new year. It was announced that it would feature an all new cast of players, following the veteran season. Applications for new houseguests opened on January 7, 2018, and closed almost two weeks later on January 18. In total 33 people applied, 17 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 were revealed on January 20, 2017. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from and . This season production was joined by as the fourth member. Twists * Duel of the Votes: Each week, the confirmed final nominees selected one voting houseguest each to square off in a duel. The winner of the duel could either cast two votes or no votes at the eviction for that week, with the unselected choice going to the duel loser. * Secret Week: For one week only, the winners of the HOH and POV competitions were not revealed. Their powers remained unchanged, but it was not publicly stated who the power holders were. The week this occurred was decided by a single houseguest through a side task in the season's first HOH competition. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Alexander | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Anthony | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Bennett | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Blair | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Chloe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Darius | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Felix | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| JaVale | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Nick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Ray | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Rich | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Rodrigo | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Victoria | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Marissa | | | colspan="17" |- ! colspan="2"| Jordan | | colspan="18" |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | 1 | 2 | colspan="15"| (none) |- ! colspan="2"| Walked | nowrap | colspan="15"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} * : Due to nominee Jordan quitting before the POV competition in Week 1, HOH Victoria chose to cancel the eviction, thus no further events occurred and the week ended without a vote. * : For not voting at the eviction on Week 2, Anthony was given one penalty vote for the next eviction in which he was nominated. Duel of the Votes History Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Victoria won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition. She nominated Jordan and Nick for eviction. However, before the POV competition on Day 2, Jordan chose to walk from the house, and HOH Victoria elected to end the week over casting a new nomination. Week 2 On Day 3, Chloe won Head of Household in the "Karmageddon" HOH competition. She nominated Darius and Marissa for eviction. On Day 4, Anthony, Felix, Nick, Ray, Ryan and Victoria were picked to play in the "What Hath God Wrought?" POV competition, in which Anthony won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Anthony did not use the POV. Before the eviction, Alexander and Victoria were chosen to compete in the "Egg Run" Duel of the Votes competition. Neither Alexander or Victoria competed in the duel resulting in no vote change. At the eviction on Day 5, Marissa was evicted by a vote of 7-4. Week 3 On Day 5, Ray won Head of Household in the "Counting Sheep" HOH competition. He nominated Blair and Darius for eviction. On Day 4, Bennett, Chloe, JaVale, Rich and Victoria picked to play alongside Darius in the "Muddled Words" POV competition, in which Darius won the Power of Veto. Category:Big Brother Seasons